Hail to the Dark
by SparrowGirl216
Summary: This is a one (long) chapter about Queen Adeline Raynell Lindmon, from the my other story 'Partners in Time'. Where her story ends is where our heroes' stories begin...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a side story/ informational story about Queen Adeline, from my other story 'Partners in Time', so this could either clear up information if you've read what's been published for it so far, or will introduce you to a VERY important character. Enjoy! :) and cry if u need to b/c I did in shame, b/c I wrote it... :( XD_

 **Hail to the Dark**

by: SparrowGirl216

A six year-old Princess Adeline wandered through the halls of her castle. Her green-hazel eyes glimmered against the sun shining through the stained glass windows. As she hopped down the steps, her brownish red curls bounced off her shoulders. Once she reached the main floor she held up the skirt of her inky-blue dress and ran to the grand hall of the castle where her other siblings waited for her.

Adeline was fourth and last in line for the throne in Lindmon. Her twenty year-old, and older brother Josiah had similar brown-red hair to Adeline's, but had ocean blue eyes. He was the definition of a king, perfect gentleman, perfect etiquette, highest standard of their parents. Her seventeen year-old, and oldest sister Lunette had white-blond hair and similar blue eyes to Josiah's. She was a gifted dancer, and main focus at any ball they'd been to. Her final sibling, fifteen year-old sister, Jacqueline, had dirty-blond hair, and brown-hazel eyes. She was the most family oriented, and one of Adeline's closest family members.

Adeline had never seemed to be close to her parents who'd always been travelling, nor her sister Lunette. Adeline would try to make an effort to be close to Josiah, but had usually been turned down, until his lessons. Josiah had often taken Adeline to his magic and sorcery lessons. Adeline's eyes would glimmer as Josiah would make an object disappear or defy gravity.

Today should've been no different. Adeline's parent Harold and Valencia, the rulers of Lindmon, would return, join their children for dinner to discuss what they'd seen, and resume to make deals and plans to travel to other kingdoms, but today was far different. Adeline was always the baby of the family, the spoiled child, one of the favorites, but things would change. The king and queen walked in holding something.

Adeline ran up to see it, her. Charlotte. The king and queen had traveled to a distant kingdom in need of money and trade, to rebuild the economy. While visiting an orphanage, the queen had found Charlotte, then adopted her. Being only a few months old, Charlotte seemed to have dark hair, and sky blue eyes. Her parents had her christened under the name Charlotte Angela Lindmon.

After a few days of Charlotte having been living there, Adeline hadn't thought much of Charlotte. Adeline would occasionally visit Charlotte's room and look in at her. _What is so captivating about you that mama and papa couldn't find in me?,_ Adeline would wonder.

(three years later)

Adeline now nine years-old, passed through the halls quickly to catch up with Josiah. He was traveling to a foreign kingdom for some trade deals and a few balls that would take a few months before he would return. Adeline finally managed to catch up with him and latched herself around his waist.

"Addie, I'll only be gone for two months, I promise," Josiah said, declawing her from his waist.

"Why can't you put it off a little longer, just until a have self-levitation mastered," Adeline said begging.

"You have it mastered above and beyond, and as I've said, you basically have taught yourself most of the time," Josiah explained. He had a certain sadness in his voice that was far different than the other times he'd left.

"Okay, bye Josiah, I'll miss you," Adeline said, letting Josiah go.

"I'll miss you Addie. Forever and always," Josiah said before the door shut behind him.

After going into the magic room Adeline had gone through a few books. After a while she'd noticed a loose page on the floor. She picked it up and read it carefully:

 _Dearest Addie,_

 _I never wanted to lose you, but now I must. This recent trip to Cardinya is a permanent one, being on the other side of the world, I won't be able to return, nor will you be able to visit me. There I am to be married and become king, I will write to you when I can, and remember, never reach for the violet book. Best wishes, Josiah_

Adeline sat at her stool in shock, why would her parents lie and send him away? Would Josiah truly never return? Why was this happening? Just as these thoughts flooded her mind, small steps graced the entrance to the magic room. _No_ , Adeline thought.

Charlotte gasped in excitement from the first sight of the magic room.

"Addie, I wanna play here too, lemme lemme lemme," a three-year old Charlotte exclaimed.

"Only Josiah calls me Addie, you call me Adeline, like the rest of the family, and no you can't play here," Adeline said. Saying so as she levitated the note in one hand and started bright orange flames in the other, bring her hands closer, finally burning the note into nothing, but ash.

(six years later)

Adeline looked through the vast shelves of books in the old magic room. _Read it, skimmed through it, dissected every letter of that one, nothing_ , she thought as she reminisced through the old books that graced the shelves. She yawned and looked at the calendar near the large window seat, which became her bed, filled with blankets and pillows. _December 12th_ , she thought and looked at the clock on a small side table. _9:15, few more minutes until someone_...

She heard clumping footsteps running towards the door. Suddenly the door slammed open with a bright burst of energy.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Addie!" a nine year old Charlotte exclaimed and clawed herself around Adeline's waist.

"Charlotte, for the millionth time, you have to call me Adeline," she said declawing herself from Charlotte.

"Mother wants you to come find a dress for your birthday ball tonight," Charlotte said.

"I thought I finalized my clothing choice with her for tonight's 'who shall Jacque and I be married off to' ball," Adeline said.

"You know mother and father hate it when you wear black in public, they say you look like you're going to a funeral," Charlotte said.

"It's got gold glitter, tell her my decision is final, please Charlotte?" Adeline said growing frustrated.

"Fine, but mommy will be sad," Charlotte said leaving the room.

"Yeah, my mom," Adeline huffed to herself.

Suddenly her eyes were graced upon a violet, leather bound book. She quickly walked over and picked it up and saw the black writing which christened the book with the name, Dark Magic.

For the next few hours she read and practiced spells in this dark book. She practiced some of the potions that she knew wouldn't cause destruction before the ball. Soon after, Jacqueline entered the magic room.

"Hey Adeline," she said.

"Jacqueline!" Adeline said shutting the book, and admiring Jacqueline's dress. The dress had a white top (almost like a super fancy white tank top) with a puffy black skirt with gold glitter. She wore black tights and laced up black boots. Her dirty blond hair was curled and messily placed, and she wore dark lipstick that complemented her hazel eyes.

"You are a brave soul for wearing white," Adeline said.

"I know, I'll probably get something on it anyway. I figured I'd try to match your dress," Jacqueline said.

"I figured you'd see them, how are the decorations, pastel and frilly like Charlotte?" Adeline asked.

"No, don't be mean. Actually, father said he would decorate it to your vision, and it's all set up for your black and gold theme," she replied.

"He's so much more laid back than mother, it's too bad his health is too poor to join us tonight. Same for Josiah, not being able to be here and all," Adeline said frowning and looking away.

"We know Josiah would come if he could. Besides, we have several other guests coming tonight," Jacqueline explained to her still young sister.

"I heard Lunette couldn't make it either, but she really can't, with dance and everything. Sucks that we only got along with each other only a couple years before she left," Adeline said.

"Well, you figure soon enough she'll be done with her ballet training, then again she's in France, and has been dating on and off for a while now," Jacqueline said. Adeline laughed.

"And soon enough I'll be out on my own," Jacqueline said. Adeline paused.

"Wait, what?" Adeline asked.

"Adeline, I need to leave Lindmon. I want to be free, and it's obvious enough I'll never marry for love if I'm stuck here, plus there's something telling me something bad will happen, a series of bad things," Jacqueline said.

"But you're all I have left," Adeline said.

"Addie, I know you don't get along with mother and Charlie, but someday, you're heart will be brave enough to choose where you want to go in life, and wherever you go, I'll always be with you, besides, you think I'll never come back to say hello?" Jacqueline said.

"Of course not. If you think this is right for you, I think so too," Adeline said.

"Good, let's get you cleaned up and ready for tonight," Jacqueline said.

a few hours later

Adeline stood in her real bedroom stand in front of a full length tri-fold mirror. Her black dress cascaded across the floor and shimmered with the gold glitter. Her brownish-red hair was pulled into a fancy ponytail.

Once she finally finished getting ready, her mother and Charlotte walked in to Adeline's room. Her mother wore a simple cream colored dress. Charlotte wore a puffy light blue dress with white tights and a similar blue colored pair of laced up boots.

"Adeline, you look lovely, although I would've preferred you wore something a little more cheerful, it is your birthday," she said.

"Thank you mother," Adeline said as she finished up lacing her own ankle height black boots.

"Our guests are arriving, and in almost ten minutes we'll be introducing ourselves and your sisters," her mother said.

"Alright," Adeline said putting on her gold necklace, with a small golden heart locket, given to her for her sixth birthday from her brother, Josiah. _It's been nearly ten years since I've seen and heard from you_ , Adeline thought sadly.

After a few minutes Adeline, Jacqueline, and Charlotte were in the hall waiting for their mother. Soon she came walking quickly to her daughters.

"Where were you?" Jacqueline asked.

"I was with father letting him know the ball was starting," she quickly exclaimed, "Now girls remember use your manners, say hello, small talk with guests, curtsey to royalty, and smile. They'll be calling us out soon".

Eventually they were called out. Their mother walked out first with Charlotte, then Jacqueline, and finally Adeline. While all of this was happening, Adeline felt that something wasn't right, something would go seriously wrong. Once the party begin she, her sisters, and her mother stood by the throne. Many royal guests with their families came to greet the Lindmon family, even though Adeline would briefly zone out and in.

Eventually her mother and sisters were dancing while Adeline remained a wall flower, and stayed around the back of the ballroom to make it seem that she was dancing and not standing around the thrones.

"Shouldn't a royal like you be dancing with the others? Especially on your birthday," a voice said. Adeline spotted a man with bright blond hair, with his face covered in a mask. He wore a fancy suit, but something was very wrong. He held a long sharp blade, covered in crimson liquid.

"What the devil?" Adeline asked, "Who are you?"

"I don't need a name, just a reason for your family's death. Your tyranny has harmed thousands of people," he exclaimed.

"My family has never done anything to you or anyone without a good reason to do so," Adeline said.

"Princess I was thinking of letting you go, but now you give me a reason to kill," he exclaimed.

"Fugite de conspectu meo, villain," she exclaimed as the man flew backwards. She ran into the ballroom and tried to yell to let everyone know what was happening.

"There's an armed man in the castle!" Adeline screamed. Her mother and Charlotte walked over and other guests ran to find their families and friends. Suddenly a shriek was heard and the center of the room cleared to reveal the man holding his blade against Jacqueline's throat.

"You all will do best to keep her alive by staying away," the man said keeping the blade near Jacqueline's neck

"Anyway, the king you knew is dead, and soon enough the rest of this family will fall and Lindmon will forever be free," he exclaimed.

"Venit foeda gladio," another voice exclaimed. The blade flew out of the masked man's hand and into the gloved hands of a sorcerer.

"Cedric!" another booming voice exclaimed. _Probably from his king_ , Adeline thought. She looked at the sorcerer terrified of what he'd done.

While this happened Jacqueline tried to fight her way out of the clutches, but he twisted her wrist in the opposite direction, causing Jacqueline to wince.

At this moment, time seemed to slow down. Adeline began running to Jacqueline. Cedric began running and dropped the bloody weapon on the floor. The masked man pulled Jacqueline back towards him. He pulled out a second, but smaller blade. He used it and struck her in the abdomen. Gasps were heard from everyone. Cedric and Adeline slowed their run as Jacqueline fell to the ground and guards swept in to trap the man. Eventually Adeline walked over and summoned the second dagger to her hand.

"Hunc percutite in fronte," she exclaimed in anger. The blade flew out of her hand and straight into the forehead of her father and sister's murderer. The guards dragged the dying man with blood drenched over his white mask and Adeline ran down to Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, please don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!" Adeline yelled trying to sit her sister up.

"Addie, as I told you before, even when I'm gone, I'll always be with you, in your heart," Jacqueline said.

"Jacque please, you can't leave me, not like Josiah, or Lunette, or even father!" Adeline cried.

"Addie," Jacqueline paused as blood dripped out of the corners of her mouth, "none of us left you or will leave you, we're in your heart and your memories".

"I know, but you're the only one who understands how I feel, and what I want," Adeline cried with tears that fell like a rain storm across her face as she hugged her sister for dear life, getting blood on her and her dress.

"Addie, I know now, you will do great things someday. You can right the wrongs in this world, even if you're the only person who believes they should be changed. Remember what I said, your heart will choose your path, so follow it, and remember this too, I'll always check in to say hello. Don't forget about me," and with that, Jacqueline shut her eyes.

Adeline held her sister tighter and cried.

an hour later

Adeline was changed out of her bloody birthday dress and washed up. She dressed herself in a white blouse and a black vest. She also wore leggings, and her slightly bloodstained boots from before.

She sat on her makeshift bed in the magic room holding a small wrapped box that her mother gave her. She told her it was from Jacqueline for her birthday. Adeline opened the box to reveal to very small photos in the shape of hearts. One was a pictures of all of the siblings together almost a year after Charlotte was brought home, the second was a picture of Jacqueline and Adeline in a very recent picture. There was also a letter addressed to her from Jacqueline. As she put these photos into her heart locket she read Jacque's letter:

 _Adeline Raynell Lindmon,_

 _Happy Fifteenth Birthday! I'm so proud of how you've grown over the several years I've know you. By the time you're reading this we're probably having fun at the special birthday ball, you're welcome, and opening your many presents we've got for you. I hope my gift is special for you. A special something for you to remember all of your loving siblings, Josiah, Lunette, Charlotte, and I. Remember that we all love you, no matter where we go, no matter when we die, no matter if we even see each other again, we will always love you._

 _Forever yours, Jacqueline 3_

Adeline cried while reading and finishing placing in the pictures in her locket. She carefully closed her eyes, and sent her love to her sister and father, now in heaven. Her eyes shot open as she heard the door open slowly. One of her servants revealed themselves behind the door.

"Your highness, there's someone here to see you," he said. _It's not mother or Charlotte, because they usually just energetically barge in, although I don't presume any barging or energy anytime soon_ , she thought to herself.

"Let them in and leave us alone," Adeline said turning around to hide the empty gift box and letter underneath some pillows and sheets.

"You've been crying," a familiar voice sounds. Adeline turns around to find the sorcerer from before.

"Hasn't everyone been crying?" Adeline asked sarcastically, wiping her eyes again with the sleeve of her blouse.

"I'd presume so, but at this point you'd probably tire yourself out," he said.

"Not exactly," Adeline said.

"Anyway, I wanted to offer my condolences as well as my king's and his family's," Cedric said bowing.

"Don't bow, I hate it, I just want to have a straight up conversation with someone," she said .

"I apologize, it's late, I should get going," he says getting up and ready to leave.

"Don't go, please," Adeline starts. She puts her hands to her face in embarrassment realizing she just froze him in place.

"Well I can't go anywhere, now can I?" he asked sarcastically. She unfroze him and watched him stumble around.

"I just wanted to thank you, before you left for casting away the first blade from that fool," she said.

"It wasn't much trouble," he replied.

"Your king, yelled at you when that happened. It made me wonder, why he would yell at you to stop, if you clearly had the intention of helping. I'm sorry, I don't mean to wrongly assume that your royal family has something against mine, it just seemed quite off," Adeline explained.

"He was probably afraid I'd mess up," Cedric said.

"You stumble, but doesn't everyone?" Adeline asked, "He shouldn't expect absolute perfection all the time".

"True, I just stumble more often than others," he responded.

"So, you're clumsy, it's still a likable quality. It's better than trying to be prim and proper all day and night," Adeline said, "show me your skills".

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Make petals fall from the ceiling, it's simple," Adeline said sitting on her bed. At that he made a few chants and surely enough, black rose petals fell from the ceiling.

"They were supposed to be white," he said in embarrassment.

"I like these better, not everything in the world is pure and the cleanest anyway," Adeline said.

"Are you calling yourself impure?" he asked.

"Whelp, I haven't gotten necessarily well with my mother and sister Charlotte, I witnessed a seriously terrifying death in my family, I've lost contact with my other siblings Lunette and Josiah, and I am willing to say I've killed a man. I'm as dark as these rose petals," she explained letting a few fall into her hand and letting them fall to the ground. Eventually the petals ceased to fall.

"I best be going, the royals and I have a ship to catch in the morning. I apologize just as well that we'll be missing the funeral," he said.

"It might be better that way," she said walking him to the door, "I'll be writing you, write back please, I think you're a fantastic wizard, and very good friend," she said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I will for you your highness, good night," Cedric said leaving Adeline for the remainder of the night. She looked at the piles of black rose petals on the floor.

 _Quite fitting, this will definitely be a birthday I won't forget, ever,_ Adeline thought.

2 years later

Ever since Jacqueline passed away, Adeline's life changed drastically. Her relationship with her mother and Charlotte constantly became more distant. She continued to learn more and more from the violet book, and from Cedric when he wrote to her. Adeline and Cedric became long distance friends.

Today was another exciting day for Adeline in which she should receive a letter from Cedric. She opened his letter in her now permanent room and magic room. This time his letter was very grave, but also desperate for help. She knew what she had to do. She took out another one of her letters she'd received from him and recited a certain spell he'd taught her.

"Me ad arcem Enchancia," she said. A flash of light greeted her eyes, and suddenly she met the cold stone floor of a tower. She looked up and banged her head on a table.

"Well that was faster than I'd imagined," Cedric said from behind her, then offering a hand to help her up.

"Well I just got it, and it seemed pretty important, you might be fired?" Adeline said.

"The king doesn't seem to think I can be used if anything bad were to happen," he said looking through his other books.

"Look we've been trading books, spells, and potion recipes for nearly two years now, I know you definitely know enough. If he doesn't see that then Enchancia can burn," Adeline exclaimed.

"I don't know he's made it clear he wants me to perform for the family after dinner, and wants me to mostly show battle spells and such," he said flipping through more books.

"You know, Cedric, I know you pretty well at this point, we both know you keep this silly job just so you can take Enchancia from the inside out. We've shared our own evil antics constantly in our letters and whenever we see each other. I know you can do this, besides, he's quite hypocritical if he thinks he would show absolutely no fear in battle," Adeline said catching more books that Cedric tossed about.

"I know, but," he was stopped by Adeline's finger on his lips to shush him.

"First of all, if you keep yelling, Princess Perfect Purple will hear you Seedric," she said mocking his nickname from the youngest princess, "second of all, you need confidence, honestly, you could pass by with confidence by being sarcastic. And finally, if you're going to take Enchancia from inside out, I know exactly how to 'get rid of' the royals," Adeline said.

"You speak of royals as if you never were one," Cedric said.

"Be the person you want to be, now do you want to know how I got rid of mother and Charlotte?" Adeline asked.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"I'm sorry is that how you speak to the current queen of Lindmon?" Adeline asked.

"But how?" Cedric asked again.

"Listen to me, and all of Enchancia will fall to your knees," Adeline exclaimed.

after dinner time

"The royals don't even know I'm here, remember, confidence, even with an evil smile," Adeline finished pep talking Cedric from outside the throne room.

"Adeline, I don't know how I could've done this without you," Cedric said.

"Alright, go break a leg," she paused, "or shatter a mirror".

With this Cedric walked into the throne room to present his latest spells. Throughout the 'performance', Cedric never bluffed, failed, or even hesitated. A half an hour passed, with Cedric showing both entertaining and useful spells and other things to the royal family. Adeline was pretty sure as this point he would do the special spell she told him of, which solved her own problems. She put a hand to her mouth and made eye contact with him as he shuffled through his bag of things he brought in.

"You're doing good, they don't even suspect a thing. I think it's time for that lovely spell I taught you about earlier," she said in his head. He blinked to signal a yes.

"Finally, the final spell, and most interesting I suppose, will involve nothing, but my magic, and this silver, hand-held mirror," he exclaimed to the royals. "This mirror holds many things, reflections, secrets, ideas, yet it could be used for so much more," he said. He held the mirror above his head, and moved the mirror so he could see the reflection of the royals behind him. _Finally_ , he thought as he silently chuckled to himself in excitement.

"Haesit in hoc speculum aeternum semper!" he casted his wand against the mirror sending bolts of magic at the royals. The mirror, levitating on its own, was slowly bringing the family closer to the mirror. Cedric backed out of the way, but continued to use his wand to make the process end quicker. Adeline walked out as the family was less than five feet from entering the mirror and helped Cedric finish getting them into the mirror. Once they were in the mirror, the levitating ended. Adeline ran and slid on the floor to catch the mirror before it crashed.

"Outstanding performance sir," Adeline said with a smirk.

"Now what do we do with the mirror?" he asked.

"Well you can hide it away for as long as you want, or to permanently get rid of the situation like I did, shatter the mirror," Adeline said.

"I'll have to think it over," Cedric said.

"Alright, whatever you do, just let me know when you write me next. Right now I have to get back to my castle, my mother was supposed to have a meeting with the king of the Worlds, and his wizard," Adeline said, giving Cedric the mirror.

"Wait, like, Mickey Mouse, and Yensid?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I'll explain to them that there was another break in at the castle and my mother was killed and my sister was kidnapped," Adeline said.

"You have it well rehearsed," he said.

"There will be more or less emotion, depending on how this meeting is," Adeline said.

at Adeline's castle

When Yensid and Mickey Mouse arrived at the castle, Adeline brought them to her father's old drawing room. There she explained the loss of her mother and Charlotte, as well as other painful family memories.

"You've lived a life filled with pain and serious loss, and for that I offer my highest condolences. No one your age, even in the highest nobility should lose so much so fast," Yensid saying bowing his head in respect.

"Thank you very much sir. I hope I can live up to the highest expectations of my family and serve you as well as they did before me," Adeline said returning a bow.

"Now, we'd originally come to offer your mother a high position of power under us. We need a co-leader to help us balance out our votes for certain matters. As you know well, we continue to gain many characters, and once they arrive they are free of their stories and are free to live out their lives how they want, meaning some will stay good or bad and others will change their paths, however most of them choose to remain as they are," Mickey explained.

"So you're saying they're forced through a trial that identifies how they are, but then they're given the choice to right their wrongs, or live as they are," Adeline questioned.

"Precisely. We know you just suffered another major loss in your life, but would you become honorary crowned princess, and loyal guard dog to his majesty?" he asked motioning to Mickey when he mentioned 'his majesty'.

"I would be happy to," Adeline said kneeling before them both.

"Please don't bow, as of now we are equal, our people will bow to you," Mickey explained offering a gloved hand to Adeline who graciously took it.

 _This will be quite interesting_ , Adeline thought.

 _Quite interesting_.

five years later

Adeline sat at her new throne, her solitary throne, in her large castle, to herself. She sent the servants out of the throne room. Once they were all gone she locked all doors to the room, blocked the secret entrance to the room with a bust, closed the curtains to the room, and made sure the lights were bright enough.

"Veniat ad me, Cedric," she called. In a few seconds the sorcerer turned king of Enchancia stumbled before her. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in years, she figured he'd need a serious explanation. He slowly turned around and was shocked to see her.

"Adeline?" he asked.

"Yes, you must be confused out of your mind, but here I am," she said gazing at him from her throne.

"Who's castle is this?" he asked.

"Oh, just my new castle, I've recently taken over some more land, or lands, or worlds," she said flashing a daring smile at the thought of worlds.

"Wait, you did it?" he asked, "You are the ruler of the Disney Worlds? But where are?" he paused as Adeline motioned to a large golden mirror in the corner of the throne room.

"They've been out on mirror shattering business, so I've basically assumed the right to the throne," Adeline explained.

"It couldn't have been easy at all, right?" he asked almost in horror. He watched the queen walk over towards the mirror in her glory.  
"It wasn't, Yensid put up quite a fight. He said I'm not really the ruler, but I have a plan, to restore balance in these worlds. I plan to make it clear that I am ruler, and anyone who defies me will suffer severe consequences," Adeline said.

"Restore what balance?" Cedric asked.

"Yensid told me years ago that when characters finish their stories they can live as they were here, or they can change their path. Apparently many of our stories have yet to be told. Actually several other stories have already been out told by us living our own lives, and I plan to change that. The heroes will be heroes, and villains will be villains, but for now, I plan to use the people's freedom to my advantage. I will round up the current baddies and use them to my advantage before I enact this 'shift of character'," she explained.

"You've had this plan riling through your head for all these years," Cedric said, "it's quite elaborate".

"Thank you. Don't think you don't play a major role in this operation, I do need your help," Adeline.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"I've heard, while being the terrifying queen I've been for the past few months, that there has been a way that people are getting through worlds, without portals. I've heard the worlds are relatively close and people have been able to go before, but now it's been hundreds of people commuting at a time. There's apparently thirteen worlds, the first ten are all current worlds of Disney. Eleven is our current world, where our leader lives, and where new stories become approved to join the others. Twelve, is a strange one, almost a blank world, but no one ventures there, until just recently. Finally world thirteen, which is nearly forbidden to us, the real world. If we get out there, we can dominate a world where we are merely characters in stories. However, Yensid tells me that there is a savior. Tell me what day is it?" Adeline explained, then asked.

"It's June 21st," Cedric replied.

"June 21st. The day of the angels, the day of light, the day of the savior. Today the savior is born, her name is Sarah," Adeline says.

"So?" Cedric asked.

"So, in sixteen years she is prophesized to arrive, with a sister, almost sixteen, but I have no idea who she is, but she isn't her real sister. They will come to defeat us, but for now find the entrance to this world thirteen. Sarah and her sister will have a very different way of getting around our worlds. If we start now, we'll be ready for them, and any other rebellious citizens," Adeline.

"Alright," Cedric said, "I will find out how people are quickly traveling through worlds, and I'll try to identify how people are travelling so quickly".

"Wait before you leave, drink this," Adeline said holding out a vile with light blue liquid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"You truly don't know, everyone drinks this by the time their stories are told, it's immortality in a bottle, I drank mine this morning," she said. At the word immortality Cedric chugged the entire vile.

"There, you're ready. Don't disappoint me, I'm putting my full trust in you that you'll succeed this task, at least by the time the chosen one will arrive," she said. He bowed and disappeared to fulfill her task.

"For now I have to find another pair of sisters, Mistique and Iris Clark. Iris will be of use to me when she is older, I'll make her a very powerful sorceress. She will be a very valuable weapon," Adeline said, "and Sarah. You and your sister will fall to your knees before me".

The end, and once upon a time...nearly sixteen years later...

 _So yeah, and hi if you made it to the end troopers! :) Hopefully you enjoyed learning about Adeline! I leave the rest to you in the reviews to assume how this will affect he in 'Partners in Time'! Buh bye! :)_


	2. Adeline and Lirita

**_Wow, I haven't updated anything in over a month. I am the worst... but here I am. This part takes place after chapter 15 of my other story "Partners in Time", so feel free to read that story before reading this, or don't, I can't do anything about it :)_**

(Sixteen Years After Prior Events)

 _"Liri honey, we know you're afraid, and that's what's making that blockage in your mind. Just try," Adeline said, growing slightly frustrated, but keeping her composure while Lirita tried to use her powers to read Adeline's mind._

 _"Adeline, I can't," Liri said hopelessly._

 _"Then conjure fire! That's in your blood obviously," Cedric said. Adeline glared at Cedric signaling him to pipe down._

 _"Magic isn't a switch you can control and turn on and off," Liri stated._

 _"Liri, honey, I know you can do it. We have so much in common," Adeline said creating false hope a security._

 _"That has nothing to do with anything! Why can't you two dimwits understand that all this has happened in less than a week, and I can't comprehend all this at once!" Liri yelled holding her head and tugging on her hair. Adeline's face showed shock, but quickly returned to her composure._

 _Adeline slowly walked closer to Liri who was paralyzed with emotion. She tucked one of Liri's curls behind her ear and softly gripped Liri's chin. Adeline's face drew closer to Liri's to force her to look at her._

 _"Sweetheart, that's all we wanted to hear," Adeline whispered into Liri's ear, then walked back a step or two away from Liri's shock stricken face._

 _"You may go," Adeline said with a smile. Liri stepped towards the door to the stairs and never took her eyes off Adeline until she was out of the room._

Once the door was shut and Lirita's footsteps were well out of hearing distance, Adeline stormed over to Cedric. He stood up from the couch. _Is he waiting for some type of reward or something,_ Adeline thought angrily. Her hand met Cedric's face with a powerful blow that knocked him to the floor.

"I thought I was awaiting something more passionate, I suppose I was wrong," Cedric said rubbing his cheek and getting up off the floor while Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Guess you were imbecile. No doubt in my mind right now she's even more suspicious of her ability to trust any of us," Adeline said running a hand through her crimson and dark brown waves while walking in the opposite direction of Cedric.

"Well how did you expect this meeting to play out?" Cedric asked. Adeline walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a black walking stick with a golden handle. Cedric stumbled over the coffee table while Adeline had it aimed for his face as if she was using it on a billiards table, while glaring at him with her hazel eyes.

"I expected this to go in a far different direction. Rather than storming out of the room, she would either continue to try or let us help her reach the darkness within her, even if it meant ripping it out of her throat," Adeline stated, lowering the walking stick for Cedric to grab. He grabbed the end and stood back up.

"Rather gruesome," Cedric said, "are you sure there is no other way to give her a nudge towards our side?"

"I'm aware of another way," Adeline said, "but it is rather difficult, and one slip up could ruin the entire spell".

"And if it is the only way, you highness?" he asked. Adeline huffed, staring into the fire place, while holding the walking stick in her left hand.

"I believe it is the only option, but I will need your assistance to keep up the façade," Adeline said as Cedric stood next to her staring into the fireplace.

"What façade?" Cedric asked.

"A dream, a very specific dream. This spell entails that the victim of one such spell will witness their entire life during the dream, that the caster and all involved will be able to adjust as majorly or as minimal as possible or as wanted," Adeline explained.

"And what does this have to do with anything outside of the dream?" Cedric asked.

"The history the victim watches in the dream, other than being extremely vivid, is meant to confuse them as well into believing that their history in the dream could possibly have happened in real life," Adeline explained.

"So impact her life, and be there for her when she needed it in life, then she'll accept our trust," Cedric reiterated.

"Exactly, we'll start tonight," Adeline stated.

 **Lirita's Dream**

Saturday, June 21st, 2003

A two year old Liri sat on a little blue plastic chair in a playhouse in the backyard by herself. It was her sister Sarah's third birthday and party. Sarah and her other little friends were running around the grassy backyard with bubbles flying around and squirts from mini water pistols. All of the other family members and parents of friends stood on the patio watching the kids or talking with other adults.

Liri watched the other kids running around, but had no desire to play with them. She was protective of her slightly older sister Sarah, but was very shy around other kids. Liri stared at the little plastic phone in the playhouse and pressed the buttons and whispered 'hello' in the phone a few times. Sarah ran over and called to Liri in the playhouse.

"Liri, come out and pway with me and my fweinds," Sarah said giving Liri a mini water pistol.

"No," Liri started, "Pway in house".

"I pway in the house w-ater (later)," Sarah said. She planted a small kiss on Liri's squishy toddler cheek and ran off to play with her friends. Liri looked at the mini water pistol and threw it on the plastic floor of the playhouse.

"Hey sweetheart," Liri heard. She looked over to the window. It was a woman with dark reddish-brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue skater skirt dress and white sandals.

"H-hi," little Liri replied while blushing wildly and staring at the plastic floor of the playhouse.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids?" the woman asked.

"No," Liri replied while giggling, thinking it was funny.

"What's your name kiddo?" the woman asked.

"I'm Liri!" she replied.

"I'm Adeline. Do you want me to play with you?" she asked. Liri paused playing with the pockets on her denim shorts.

"Um-um, okay," Liri said getting up from her little chair and walking out of the playhouse. Adeline watched little Liri with her bouncy walk in her little sandals, light denim shorts, and white Minnie Mouse t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled into curly pigtails and her sunglasses kept falling into her face.

"Hide and seek!" Liri exclaimed.

"Okay baby," Adeline said when she turned around and saw Cedric is modern clothes (too lazy to think of men's fashion in 2003, lol CX).

"Who's dat?!" Liri asked excitedly and pointed at Cedric.

"I'm Cedric," he replied and kneeled down to little Liri's level.

"Pway too?" Liri asked.

"Okay," he replied.

"I'll count first," Adeline said. Cedric followed little Liri who was confused as to where to hide. She raised her arms up and turned towards him.

"Uppy! Uppy!" Liri said. Cedric sighed and picked up little Liri. He put Liri in the playhouse and told her to crouch down, while he grabbed some kid's towel and threw it over his head (this is just as cringey for you as it is for me, folks -_-).

Adeline ripped the towel off Cedric's head, which caused Liri to laugh. Adeline walked around the playhouse pretending to not know where Liri was, but eventually picked up Liri through the window and held her above her head while Liri laughed endlessly.

Monday, March 13th, 2006

Sarah and Liri's father was in charge of them for the day. He was working from home for the past week since his office building was being remodeled, and the girls had a snow day from school. Their dad decided to bring them to the park for a bit once the snow was more or less cleared up after lunch time.

Along the walk to the park, Liri had her finger on her tooth, but was too afraid to ask her dad about it. Once they got to the playground, their dad took out his work and sat down on a bench, while Sarah and Liri ran over to the swings. Liri decided to tell Sarah.

"Sarah, is my tooth wobbly?" Liri asked opening her mouth and wiggling her tooth. Sarah watched Liri's little bottom tooth wiggle and her eyes widened.

"Liri your losing your first tooth!" Sarah exclaimed, then ran off to their dad.

"Daddy! Liri's gonna lose her first tooth!" Sarah said.

"That's fantastic, take these for you two," their dad said while giving Sarah two water bottles, then getting back to work. Sarah took them and walked back to Liri. (he's such a William T. Spears...CX)

"What did he say?" Liri asked, taking one of the water bottles.

"He said 'fantastic', then gave me the water," Sarah said.

"Sarah!" a very high-pitched voice shrieked from the opposite side of the park.

"Gemini!" Sarah waved to the other girl, "Liri, I'm gonna go play with Gemini, tell me when your tooth comes out or when daddy calls us".

"Okay," Liri said as Sarah ran off. Liri was left alone a fumble around with her tooth.

"Hey baby," a familiar voice said to Liri.

"Adeline!" hopped off the swing and ran to Adeline, who'd she'd seen a few more times since Sarah's third birthday.

"I don't get a hug too kiddo," Cedric said from behind Adeline. Liri let go of Adeline and ran to Cedric, who picked her up. Even though she was six, she still acted like a baby on occasions.

"My tooth is loose Ceddy," Liri said pointing to her tooth. (I'm laughing so frickin' hard CX) Adeline took a look at her tooth.

"Baby, you've wiggled that tooth so much it's bloody," Adeline said, which caused Liri's eyes to widen and a little whimper escape from her lips.

"I'll take you to the bathroom and take it out for you and get you cleaned up," Adeline said grabbing Liri's hand and bringing her to the bathroom

(a few minutes later b/c kind of disgusting taking out tooth business, that even I would hate reading CX)

"Ceddy, Ceddy! W-ook at my too-f!" Liri said holding a paper towel in her mouth and another in the other hand with her first tooth in it.

"Great job kiddo!" Cedric said.

"Liri was very brave for her first tooth. Now go show it off to your sister, we'll see you soon baby!" Adeline said hugging Liri.

"Bye Adeline, bye Ceddy!" Liri said running off to find Sarah and Gemini.

Saturday, November 1st, 2008

It was Lirita's eighth birthday, and she was spending it...

...in an auditorium for one of Sarah's dance competitions.

Liri had no desire to take dance classes, nor did she enjoy being dragged to her sister's competitions. Liri and her father were waiting in the lobby of the theater. Liri angrily ran a hand through her straightened dark hair while playing on her DS. Liri's father bent down to her level and adjusted his glasses and stared at her DS screen.

"Try the other attack combo," he whispered. Liri nodded and won the battle in the game she was playing.

"You know we can't play with the DS inside the auditorium," Liri's dad said, green eyes locking with each other. (okay, I guess the William T. Spears joke got stuck, um, whoops, sorry not sorry XD) He held out his hand for the DS, and Liri reluctantly shut it off and gave it to him.

"We gotta support and watch your sister kiddo," he said.

"And watch a bunch of other bratty girls with glitter spray," Liri said.

"I agree kiddo, but I promise when we leave we'll take you straight to the ice skating rink, okay?" Liri's dad said.

"Okay dad," Liri said, while being picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

(moments later of filing into a theater)

When Liri's mother came back to the auditorium, Gemini's mother invited to take Liri backstage to watch the girls dance and change costumes and makeup. Liri reluctantly agreed and met up with Sarah and the other girls.

While the girls were lined up and practicing their dance, she was interested in one thing they were doing... handstands.

Liri stood in the corner by a table with water bottles for the dancers. Liri was pretty flexible already from ice skating, but was never super interested or dancing or gymnastics, but wanted to try a handstand.

"Heyo kiddo," a voice said to Liri.

"Adeline!" Liri said and ran over to Adeline.

"Happy birthday! Do you want a present?" Adeline asked.

"Um sure, gimme one sec!" Liri said., as she ran off to find Gemini's mother.

"Mrs. Harmon, I'm going to go see my friends, they have a present for my birthday!" Liri said excitedly.

"Alright Lirita, I'll call your mother and let her know, just be in the lobby by the time the competition ends," she explained. Liri nodded and ran off to find Adeline.

Liri ran throughout the theater and finally found Adeline along with Cedric in the lobby.

"I'm here, we can hang out until the competition ends," Liri said as she ran to them.

"Well we definitely have time to give you your present then," Adeline said holding out a small square wrapped box. Liri took it and opened it. She took out a necklace with a silver chain that connected to either ends of a small silver key.

"It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" Liri said holding it up to Adeline to help put it on her. While Adeline put on the necklace Liri thought of a question.

"Does the key on this necklace open anything?" Liri asked.

"Not that I know of kiddo," Cedric replied while leaning against the wall.

"I don't know either sweetheart, maybe someday you'll find the lock to the key, and you'll find your hearts desires along with your place in this world," Adeline explained, "or another".

"Are there other worlds out there?" Liri asked looking at the key on her necklace while Adeline finished putting it on her.

"Of course there are, you just have to find them carefully," Adeline said turning Liri around to look at her and grasped both of her hands in her own.

"Is that why you're both gone all the time? Do you travel to other worlds?" Liri asked innocently. Adeline looked to Cedric to answer her questions.

"Yes. But one important thing is that you can't tell anyone else about them," he answered.

"But why, if people are unhappy here they can find a whole new world and start over. Even so why can't I'm come with you?" Liri asked.

"Some of these worlds can be very dangerous. I promise when you're older, we'll be able to take you to see these new worlds," Adeline explained still holding Liri's hands while brushing back a strand of Liri's hair.

"But when?" Liri asked sadly.

"Someday," Adeline said putting her forehead against Liri's forehead, "someday soon".

Thursday, December 27th, 2012

Liri sat on her bed at around 7 p.m. with her four year-old cousin, Tessa. She was watching Tessa since her entire family was staying over during the Christmas break. Liri was fooling around with a mini-ornament on her little Christmas tree when she saw Tessa approaching her.

"Liri, can we watch TV?" Tessa asked holding her stuffed teddy.

"Sure Tess, what do you want to watch?" Liri asked.

"Sofia the First!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Is that new or something?" Liri asked searching the shows on demand and eventually finding the movie.

During the first couple of minutes, Liri figured the show was just another kids movie, while Tessa snuggled closely to Liri. A few minutes passed and suddenly Liri's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Was that him? I need to ask Tessa I guess_ , Liri asked looking at her little cousin.

"Hey Tessie, who's that wizard guy with the purple robes?" Liri asked.

"That's Cedric, but he's a bad guy, but Sofia doesn't know," Tessa explained.

"Well thanks for the spoilers kiddo," Liri said.

"No problem," Tessa said.

*****(still Liri's dream history)

The next day Sarah, Liri, and all the cousins headed to the playground with their dad, their Aunt Olivia, and Uncle George. Liri sat on the swings next to Tessa who was attempting to push herself on the swings. After a few minutes Liri sensed someone was near, and looked up from the swings.

"Fancy seeing you here," Liri said, "Cedric".

"Where's Adeline?" Liri asked.

"Out on business, but I hope my presence is a 'Merry Christmas' enough," Cedric said. Liri suddenly wrapped herself around him and whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried.

"Tell you what kiddo," Cedric asked.

"My cousin on the swings back there introduced me to something last night. It was this movie, 'Sofia the First'. I suppose you know it very well," Liri said somewhat angrily.

"Liri, ugh, if only Adeline were here," Cedric started while Liri glared sadly and angrily at him, "Remember what we told you a few years ago".

"About worlds and portals?" Liri asked.

"That's right. Ugh, it's difficult to explain.."

"LIRITA! NOOO!" a voice yelled. Tessa rapped herself around Liri's leg.

"That's Cedric, he's bad! Get away from him!" Tessa cried.

"Tessie, he's my friend, he's not TV show Cedric. Go play with Sarah or Michael or Emmy, I'll be back in a minute or two," Liri explained shooing Tessa back towards the center of the playground.

"Who am I supposed to believe? Obviously if your depiction on the show is bad, then how am I supposed to know, if Adeline is just as evil as you!" Liri said.

"Liri, as you stated yourself, it is nothing but a depiction of a one sided story. You've known us your whole life and we have never tried to hurt you in anyway. Remember what else Adeline promised you a few years ago?" Cedric asked.

"That you'd both bring me to explore the worlds someday. But when?" Liri asked turning away.

"Someday," Cedric stated, "someday soon".

"Ugh! When is someday?!" Liri asked angrily, but realized he was gone. _Ugh, when is someday?_

*****(end of Lirita's dream history)

(3rd POV)

Liri woke up at around seven in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and noticed something shiny and silver on her dresser. She got out of bed and walked over to it.

 _A silver key necklace_ , Liri wondered as she put it on after getting the rest of herself ready. Liri looked at herself in the mirror.

 _What was that bizarro dream last night? Was that all real? Did that all happen?_

Liri wondered these things. Unknown to her, her bright vivid neon green eyes began to soften in color to a mint green color.

She quickly opened the door and wandered the halls of the manor. She was looking for something. Or was it someone? She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing, but it led her to the same room she entered yesterday with Adeline.

As she stepped in she saw Adeline sitting on the couch looking at the roaring fireplace. Adeline acknowledged her presence by looking at her and giving a loving smile. Liri's stoic look melted away.

She ran over to Adeline and wrapped her arms around her. Adeline pushed away strands of hair from Liri's face.

"Liri honey? Do you want to explore those worlds Cedric and I spoke about all those years ago?" Adeline asked. Liri paused.

"Yes," Liri said as she sobbed.

"That's my girl, Liri," Adeline replied.

 _ **Wow, uh, dang, Adeline just, well, killed the entire story, now "Partners in Time" is heavily affected by this. More to come to "Partners in Time" eventually, this story, probably only when I need Adeline's views or something, will be updated. Also darn me, for putting the idea in my head that Sarah, Liri, and (other character in other story)'s dad looks like William T. Spears, I've got issues XD. Hope y'all enjoyed. :)**_


End file.
